Can't keep my hands off you
by peppermint.green
Summary: a cancelled date, disappointment, and a couch. XD


Can't keep my hands off you

It had been a rough day. Rehearsals with the orchestra hadn't gone too well. Members had fallen ill unexpectedly and so the reserves had been called in. But it being last minute, they'd arrived late and practice had gone on late.

Sighing, Len walked into the apartment. He was supposed to have been free after three if things had gone as planned. Shaking his head and sighing again, Len locked the door behind him and then continued down the hallway, removing his coat and jacket. Dropping his things by the sofa, he lay down on it and sighed.

He'd missed his afternoon with Kaho. He hated disappointing her. Before drifting off to sleep, he wondered how he'd make it up to her.

Kaho arrived early that evening, sighing as she locked up behind her. A pout lay on her lips as she thought about how her time with Len had been cancelled. She'd spent the day at the music store, listening to CDs, avoiding wanting to go home alone.

Walking into the living room, she stopped. Her brows rose as she saw Len lying down on the sofa. As defenseless as the day she'd seen him when he first asked her to move in with him.

Kaho leaned over him; a mischievous look came on her face. She straightened, shedding her jacket and shoes. Slowly, lifting one leg over his body, she positioned herself over him quietly. Bringing her face close to his, she kissed him lightly on the lips. He frowned in his sleep and then relaxed. She traced his lips with her tongue. His mouth instinctively opened for her. She smiled before kissing him deeply, tickled at his responding to her tongue.

Len had been dreaming of Kaho before coming awake ever so slowly when he'd felt a weight descend on him. He smelled his girlfriend's perfume and felt a kiss on his lips, and he thought he was still dreaming. He pictured Kaho leaning over him to kiss him.

It wasn't until he heard someone moaning in pleasure that he woke up fully to discover Kaho kissing him, her hands threading through his hair and his own rubbing up and down Kaho's legs. His shirt was halfway undone and Kaho was tracing her finger down his skin with every undoing of each button.

When she saw he was awake, Kaho smiled seductively at him.

And then she took a quick intake of breath as she felt his hands sliding up her legs. He was smiling at her. She brought her head down and kissed fervently. She was so glad she wore a skirt. Len's hands had easy access to her because of it.

She could feel his hands sliding up leg, his fingers stroking her through her panties as they kissed heatedly. She'd finished unbuttoning his shirt when he decided to stop teasing her and slipped his hands inside her panties. Kaho gasped at the touch and held on tightly to the arm rest. She looked down and saw Len was smirking at her.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Kaho did her best to gain back control. When she did, she smiled back at him before proceeding to strip. Removing her shirt and freeing her breasts from her bra in quick easy motions. Hearing Len hiss made her smile even more. Bracing herself on the armrest, she brought her body down, breasts touching his chest and her hips flattening his hand as she rubbed herself on his erection.

Len did more than gasp. He groaned in pleasure. Gritting his teeth, he used his hands to lift her hips off him, more than satisfied when she gave a moan in disappointment. But when he'd lowered her underwear, she gave a hum of pleasure, already anticipating what he'd do to her.

After kneading her firm behind, one hand snaked its way up her body to hold her breast and touch her selfishly while his mouth became busy kissing the other, his ears delighting in her sounds of pleasure.

Of course, being a great multi-tasker, Len's other hand was also busy giving her pleasure oh so intimately down below. Fingers sliding through her folds, he'd begun stroking her core, thumb rubbing over her pleasure center. She began calling his name, and her hips began moving in tune with the thrust of his fingers.

When he saw her nearing climax, he withdrew fingers, Kaho's cry of dismay and hair pulling made him wince. But damn if she was going alone. Seeing her so primed was enough to prime _him. _Quickly unzipping his pants and tore at her underwear. That she'd worn those lacy things she'd been seducing him with lately made him growl. Len held her hips and brought her down on him, thrusting right into her.

Her gasp of surprise quickly changed into panting as Len helped her and himself to reaching their climax. Bringing her head to kiss him, he thrust his tongue at her in sync with his hips. She met his every parry and kissed him back just as fiercely.

He didn't protest when she pulled back and began riding him even faster. Up and down. Up and down. Her beautiful body baring itself to him as they climbed higher and higher.

One last descent of her hips and they exploded.

Sweat pouring of their bodies, their hair sticking to their foreheads, breaths coming in gulps, Kaho lay panting atop Len's chest. He himself was breathing fast as they came back to themselves.

"Well. That was a damn good replacement for this missed afternoon."

Kaho laughed weakly. She could hear his heart pounding just like her own. _Oh_ yeah. This _was_ definitely a good replacement for their missed date.

a/n: Impulsive wiriting. Sorry if doesn't flow that well. No condoms coz I've no idea how to fit that in. Still, practice safe sex everyone. Although in my mind these two don't need one seeing as I can imagine them together always. :3


End file.
